Popeye meets Dartz
by coolhead606
Summary: What happens to dartz if he got out of the after life and is sent to beat Bluto what happens if Yami and Yugi are sent to beat Bluto to?
1. Chapter 1

_**POPEYE MEETS DARTZ**_

* * *

One day when Dartz was in the afer fife after Joey, Kaiba and Yami beat him in the duel he saw a way out a portal and he went through the portal and the oricalcos sign appeared on his head and then a duel disc and deck appeared Dartz arm "You must beat Bluto Dartz" said a voice. "Who is Bluto?" asked dartz. "You will know soon know" said the voice fading away

**In domino city**

"Go Joey you can beat apdnarg" yelled Yugi "Do you know how familar he looks" said Yami then the millennium puzzle started to glow then both yugi and yami were in the puzzle. "Hey Yami whats that kuboh doing here? Wasnt the last time we saw that kuriboh when Dartz was trying to take over the world with the oricalcos" said Yugi "Yes Yugi its telling us some thing" said Yami "He wants dog food?" asked Yugi "No thats the dumbist thing i ever herd Yugi" said Yami "Can we follow it?" asked Yugi "Yes, but if you get bit and turn into a kuriboh at night don't go crying to me" said Yami then they followed the kuriboh to a door "This door has never been opened before" said Yami "Lets go in!" yelled Yugi. Then Yugi and Yami went through the door. "Whats this place?" asked Yugi "Why do you have your own body Yami" asked Yugi "We have gone back in time but why?" said Yami puzzled "You must stop bluto" said i voice "Where can we find him?" asked Yugi and Yami at the same time "He is on an island" said the voice "Where is the island" asked Yami "That way!" said the voice fading away


	2. Chapter 2: black

_**POPEYE MEETS DARTZ  
CHAPTER TWO**_

* * *

"Who could tell me where to find sinbads island" yelled Dartz "I can" said a person "Where?!" asked Dartz "Three ships are going there today the first ship was Blutos ship the second ship was Popeye and he left with wimpy and the third ship has not left yet" said the person "Good thing the great levathen isn't here or you would be the first to go" said Dartz then Dartz got on the ship then Yugi and Yami saw the ship "Where is this ship going?" asked Yugi "Yugi don't talk to them then might be were-kuribohs" said Yami "This ship is going to sinbads island" said the person that was talking to Dartz before. Then yugi and Yami got on the ship then the ship left the docks then a strainge man was behind Yugi and Yami who was wairing a long black trench coat "What are you doing here th-" said Yugi being kidnapped by the black trench coat man


	3. Chapter 3: Land Ho and the guy

_**POPEYE MEETS DARTZ  
CHAPTER THREE**_

* * *

**TWO HOURS AFTER YUGI WAS KIDNAPPED**

"Yugi we are all most there" said Yami "Yugi?" asked Yami then Yami saw a note that said 'Hello Pharaoh you must know that Yugi has been kidnapped if you want to see him again you have to go back to the main land' "How am i gonna do that?" thought Yami "Land ho" said the Captain "How am i gonna get yugi now" thought Yami. Then Yami got off the ship

**WITH YUGI**

****"You will never get away with this" said Yugi then the guy in the trench coat took the puzzle off of Yugis neck and put it next to the millenium eye "Why do you have the eye" asked Yugi "None of your business mortal" said the guy in the trench coat "let me go to-" said yugi getting knocked out "Soon i will have your Pharaoh friend Yugi" thought The Guy In The Black Trench Coat then the guy in the trench coat took out for more millenium items "Two more to go" said the guy in the trench coat


	4. Chapter 4: Popeye

_**DARTZ MEETS POPEYE CHAPTER 4**_

* * *

**WITH DARTZ**

"where is this bluto guy" said Dartz then a guy in a sailor outfit came flying threw the air and fell into the water "wonder if he is that way" said Dartz

**WITH YAMI... (ON THE BOAT)**

"how am i gonna get yugi back" thought Yami then a small guy in a sailor out fit landed in the water "YOU GOT ME WET!" yelled Yami "Maybe you could get off the scboat" said The guy in the sailor outfit "let me help you out of the water" said Yami then Yami helped the guy out of the water "thanks" said the guy in the sailor outfit "Whats your name?" asked Yami "Me names is Popeye" said the guy in the sailor outfit "my name is Yami-Yugi. But people call me Yami" said Yami "Yami-Yugi you musc not be from around here" said Popeye "I'm not im from the future were people watch anime and make abridged series and play card games" said Yami "wow that sounds boring" said Popeye "How did you get in the water?" asked Yami "I was fighting bluto" said Popeye "Can you lead me to him?" asked Yami "sure" said Popeye then Popeye led Yami in to the jungle


End file.
